


gay sex but no homo

by madeinminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Sexuality Crisis, Side couples, Strangers to Lovers, but is he really, minhyuk being a babie boi, straight!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinminhyuk/pseuds/madeinminhyuk
Summary: "Anything you wanna say or request before the shoot begins?""Uhhh no homo?"The elder bursts out into fits of laughter. "Sure thing."Alternatively: Hyungwon never imagined he would be doing gay porn but here he is, doing gay porn.





	1. the proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you are reading this! pornstar au is not really the greatest idea but thank you for reading my fic & i hope i have the motivation to complete this!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon gets offered a job that he cant refuse.

“Okay cut! Good job guys, that’s a wrap!” the director shouts and what was filled with panting sound from the two on the bed instantly gets overtaken by noise, every staff either shifting equipment, cleaning up the set or talking to one another. The actress scoots off the bed without a word and struts off into the dressing area.

Very typical of the divas.

The actor un-bashfully flops his naked self face down onto the bed and he stays in the same position until a staff runs in to pass him his robe. He feels the robe drape over his naked body and he mumbles thanks into the mattress. The staff chides him for getting makeup on the sheets before leaving him alone.

“Hyungwon,” he hears and he lifts up his head, turning to the direction of the voice, “your agent wanted me to tell you to go to the boss’s office right now. He already made his way there first.”

“Did he say why?” He unwillingly sits up on knees and pulls up the fallen robe up on his shoulders, putting his arms through the sleeves of the robe. The director shakes his head and Hyungwon thanks him before getting off the bed and making his way to the dressing area to clean up.

❀

“What took you so long?” The man whisper-yelled once he sees Hyungwon appear in front of him and pulls the phone away from his ear, pressing the end call button. “I called you multiple times!”

“You know how lethargic I get after shoots.”

“If he gets all snappy at you it’s not my fault. I think he’s a little pissed off today.”

“Hyung,” Hyungwon puts a hand on his agent’s shoulder, “my dearest hyung. You should know by now that I don’t care.”

Hyungwon slips his hand off and reaches for the handle, opening the door without hesitation. “Hi Kihyun.”

“You are late. Stop wasting my time and sit down.” Kihyun says calmly despite looking miffed.

“What got your panties in a twist?” Hyungwon asks and Hoseok immediately slaps his arm. “Just sit down.”

Hyungwon grabs his arm in pain before taking a seat next to the already seated Hoseok. “Why did you call me here?”

“I have a new project for you.”

Hyungwon frowns in confusion. Kihyun never consults him when he has a project for Hyungwon. He just executes it by his own discretion. “Go on.”

“I just hired new talent.” Kihyun picks up an A4 sized printed picture from his file and places it on the desk in front of Hyungwon. “I see a lot of potential in him so I want him to be instantly big. Right on his debut.”

“And what has that got anything to do with me?” Hyungwon looks at Kihyun bewildered and Kihyun stares back.

It took Hyungwon five seconds.

“ _No_.” Kihyun opens his mouth and Hyungwon cuts him off before he can speak up. “No no no no.”

Hyungwon runs his hand through his hair. “Kihyun, you promised me you would never force me to do something I don’t want to. And you know we established that I don’t want to do this!”

“It’s not in the contract.”

“Yoo Ki –”

“Hyungwon, please.” Kihyun breaks his strict facade. “You are the cream of the crop in our agency. By working with him, he will gain popularity faster than any other publicity method I can think of. That will benefit the agency.”

“And how will that benefit me?”

“Well, I am a hundred percent confident that this will garner you even more popularity. The gay community will love you. I will increase your commission too.”

“You know I don’t care about the money.”

“Yes I know but, just do it for me? Please? If you really detest the idea, I guess I won’t force you into it.”

Hyungwon rubs his temples with his fingers and sighs as he drowns in dilemma. He turns to the elder for his input. “Hyung, what do you think?”

“I-I uh, think you should help Mr. Yoo out? He’s trying to keep the agency going. And uh, the boy’s kinda cute. I don’t think it will be that bad of an experience for you.”

Hyungwon looks down at the picture to finally give the said person a good glance. He has bright smile in the picture and his hair is nearly pure white. It almost makes him look like an angel.

Until he recalls this boy is becoming a porn star.

Then again Hoseok’s not wrong about him being cute.

“What’s his name?”

“Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. He’s twenty seven, our age.”

There was a long silence before Hyungwon gives up contemplating. His brain might explode and he knows he can never win an argument against Kihyun. “Fine.”

A smile appears on Kihyun’s face the first time that day upon hearing that one word. Maybe all that anger derived from the nervousness of bringing up this project to Hyungwon.

“How many videos do I have to shoot with him?”

“The team is planning on three.”

“And if I’m not comfortable with it?”

“You’ll still have to do three.” Hyungwon was ready to protest. “Okay fine. If you really are uncomfortable, talk to me. I will work things out. And if gay porn isn’t your thing, I won’t force you to continue. You also don’t have to work with him after the three shoots are completed unless you want to.”

“Don’t worry, that won’t be happening.” Hyungwon dry laughs. “That was your promise as the boss. What about the best friend?”

“The best friend will treat you to a meal,” Kihyun says with mock annoyance.

“It’s settled then.” Hyungwon stands up dramatically.

“You better pay me well for this, Yoo Kihyun!” He says as he walks away to the door. Hoseok hurriedly stands up as well, stumbling a little and he pushes his and Hyungwon’s chair in, knowing that Kihyun hates his office looking disoriented. He gives a quick bow to his boss before running to catch up with Hyungwon.

 

✧༺♥༻✧

 

“You’re supposed to be here like forty minutes ago. I almost memorized every car plate number I can spot in this carpark.”

Hyungwon slides into the passenger seat and closes the car door. “Sorry, it took me forever to come.”

Hoseok scrunches his face in disgust. Apparently he still gets uncomfortable when Hyungwon explicitly talks about sex. “The women I work with are getting really boring and unimpressive.”

He places his clutch on his lap and buckles the seat belt while Hoseok starts up the car, driving out of the parking lot. “Time for a change to spice up your work life then. Speaking of which, a new script is on the backseat.”

Hyungwon turns around, spotting the two paper stapled together. He reaches behind to pick it up.

“This is the one with the Minhyuk boy.”

“‘You’ve Got Male’? Really?”

Hoseok shrugs in reply. That’s as creative as the creative team can get. “That’s for your second video with him by the way. The first one has no script.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Mr. Yoo said he wants to let Minhyuk improvise and do whatever he does best so he can showcase his full abilities.”

“Are you serious? He didn’t even let me do that when I first started.”

“You were inexperienced.”

“And he is not?”

“Mr. Yoo judges people well. He said he knows Minhyuk will do great.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

 _Biased bastard_.

“Anyway I need to remind you your schedule since you never check your texts or emails. You have a shoot with Cat on Monday, remember to read up on the script. Then your first shoot with Minhyuk will be on Wednesday. Kihyun is giving you, and I quote, a ‘gay break’ afterwards, so you will be working with girls again for about two or three shoots which I haven’t confirmed yet.”

“A gay break? Wow, how nice of him.”

Hoseok laughs. “Just know your second shoot with Minhyuk won’t be too soon. It should be scheduled about two weeks after the first one. Mr. Yoo also said you should prepare yourself for your shoots with Minhyuk so, he wants you on Jooheon’s set tomorrow. He has already informed that shoot’s director that you will be observing.”

“He did that? He has zero confidence in my ability huh.”

“You are inexperienced with males and he just wants to help you be prepared.”

Hyungwon huffs.

“Oh and uh, are you sure I should come along for Sunday’s meal? Mr. Yoo only agreed to treat you. I don’t think it’s nice if I intrude.”

“Hyung, I already asked that grumpy man and he agreed that you should come along. He even said he’ll pay for you too.”

“What? But I can’t just –”

“The boss said it, not me. As a subordinate, you have to comply.”

Hoseok shuts up because he can’t fight back and the remaining drive to Hyungwon’s house gets filled with small talk.

 

✧༺♥༻✧

 

“We are delaying the shoot for ten minutes, everyone be back by then!”

Everyone starts walking around the set and Hoseok bends down to the height of the director who’s sitting on a chair. “I’m so sorry to cause you trouble.”

“Oh no it’s fine, we are not exactly in rush today anyway.”

Hoseok smiles apologetically and stands up straight again. It’s probably not fine; he is just not in the position to reprimand the Chae Hyungwon.

He feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Hi hyung.”

“Hey Jooheon, sorry for delaying the shoot. You know how Hyungwon is.”

“Being ten minutes late is already a miracle for him.”

They both chuckle.

“Where’s your friend?”

“Kyun? He’s in the restroom preparing.” Jooheon says, pointing behind Hoseok. “I need to go prepare a little too. I’ll talk to you later.”

Hoseok nods and makes way for Jooheon to walk past him. He sits down on the chair the staff prepared for him and shakes his legs nervously while watching his watch. The door to the set finally flies open after a while and Hoseok storms towards the new person on set. “When will you learn to be on time?”

“It’s a trend to be fashionably late.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes and drags Hyungwon to greet the director.

 

“We are starting soon, everybody get into position!”

 ❀

Jooheon’s groans fills the set and Hyungwon is currently leaned forward, elbow on his thigh and chin resting on his hand. He watches quietly at Jooheon lying against the headboard with his eyes closed, a bit of sweat trickling down the side of his forehead. The shoot started straight off with both the actors already naked and hard. Hyungwon heard from the director that this was just going to be a straight forward video, which explains why when the director yelled action Jooheon’s dick immediately gets swallowed.

It’s eye opening to say the least.

The two cameramen in the bedroom set are working hard, though the one doing the far shot is relatively relaxed. The other cameraman had to make sure to get good close ups of the two actors.

Jooheon pulls on the other’s hair and the man complies, getting the dick out of his mouth. They kiss for a few seconds, not too long for the video to get boring. Changkyun sits up and climbs into Jooheon’s lap, kissing him again as he lifts himself up and reaches behind to take hold of Jooheon’s dick. They maintain eye contact as Changkyun sinks down, both of them moaning softly at the feeling.

Normally Hyungwon would get bored, but he managed to focus on the two having sex in front of him till the end. It didn’t take long for the two to come, they probably already riled each other up before the shoot to speed up the pace of the video. Jooheon strokes Changkyun through his orgasm after he comes inside the latter.

The director ends the shoot and Hyungwon walks towards the actors who are already in their robes and chatting animatedly as if they didn’t just have sex. “Hey guys.”

“Hey hyung, we heard from our agent about the news. I can’t believe you are really going to doing it.”

Jooheon nods his head in agreement. “Me too. I thought you will only do straight people porn for the rest of your life.”

“That’s what I thought too. Yoo Kihyun has his way of manipulating me.”

“Do you need any advice?” Jooheon offers.

“Ooh wait, are you topping or bottoming?”

“Kyun, he came from the Hets. Obviously he’s topping.”

“Stop making me feel weird for being straight!”

The two younger both chuckle. “Hyung, don’t worry too much. Changkyun and I both think you will do great. Just remember, anything you think will feel good for you will probably also feel good for another man.”

“That’s true. Oh and who knows, maybe you will do so well that you overtake us in popularity among the gays.”

“Yeah. I heard that this Minhyuk guy will be good. You two might just be the new powerful gay couple.”

Hyungwon can only snort in reply. He honestly doubts so.


	2. first shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon does his first shoot with minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the 5.5 people reading this: im sorry for this super late update which is also slightly shorter than the previous chapter...

“So, how’s everything going?” Kihyun asks, taking a seat directly opposite of Hyungwon.

“I can’t believe I actually waited for you. I’m supposed to be the late one.” He starts his complaint, picking up the fork and knife. He ordered the food after he received a text from Kihyun saying that he is going to be late and he can go ahead and order for all of them first. The food is probably cold now.

“Everyone waits for you all the time and you are complaining when you only waited once?”  
“Firstly, I’m not always late. Secondly, I hate waiting.”

“I didn’t ask you to wait for me. You could’ve just started eating with Hoseok.”

Hoseok looks up wide eyed at the mention of his name with his cheek puffed with food while Hyungwon scowls at Kihyun. And Kihyun just chuckles at the sight of Hoseok looking confused, knowing that he was too busy eating to pay attention to the ongoing conversation. He picks up the cutleries to start eating as well. “Back to my initial question, which you rudely didn’t answer. How’s it going? Are you feeling confident about Wednesday’s shoot?”

Hyungwon had to rerun his schedule in his head.

Right. Minhyuk.

“You made me watch my two babies have sex so yeah, everything’s gucci.” He shows a sarcastic smile and Kihyun laughs.

“Is it enough though? I should’ve asked you to test it out with one of them.”

Hyungwon cringes at the thought of doing anything sexual with his friends. “Waching them was more than enough, thank you for your kind offer.”

“But –”

“Stop being a worrywart. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“What if you can’t get hard?”

“Oh my god, can we not talk about work during a meal? I will be fine.”

“If you say so.” Kihyun raises his fork halfway and pauses there for a second before he speaks again. “I think you should watch some gay porn, just to make sure.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

✧༺♥༻✧

 

One of Kihyun’s ability is to make Hyungwon paranoid. And at times like this he curses Kihyun under his breath, hoping it would at least do something to the other man.

The current result of the induced paranoia is Hyungwon being on the gay category of his agency’s porn site at one in the morning. On the day of his shoot with Minhyuk. The top rated videos have Jooheon’s face on in, mostly accompanied by Changkyun’s face.

He thinks he has seen enough of those two.

So he keeps on scrolling through and browsing the pages until he doesn’t see his friends’ faces anymore. He spots a video thumbnail of a man’s face in another man’s ass. Hyungwon frowns a little, because he has his own doubts on whether a rim job or anything that has got to do with your asshole actually feels good. He clicks on the video anyway.

❀

Hyungwon fell asleep to the third video he clicked on.

Now he refuses to wake up.

  1. He is tired.
  2. He loves his bed.
  3. He really dreads work today.



Apparently these reasons aren’t good enough for Hoseok, because that man acts as his secondary alarm by relentlessly calling him until he actually picks up.

“You have a morning shoot today.” Hoseok screams the moment Hyungwon swipes to answer the call, something he already regret doing.

“I’m already late anyway. Come pick me up in an hour.”

He hears Hoseok scream a string of words, but he already separated his phone from his ear and ended the call.

❀

Hyungwon gets into Hoseok’s car, not without surviving another five minutes of lecture on punctuality. It’s like hearing Kihyun nag at him.

It was during the drive when Hoseok spots Hyungwon fidgeting in the passenger seat from the corner of his eyes.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Nervous because you might not do well, or nervous because it’s your first time doing it with guy?”

Hyungwon ponders. “I don’t know. A bit of both I guess.”

“Just stay calm and be professional. You have been doing this for almost five years now, you have enough experience to do well.”  
Hyungwon heaves a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. “I hope you are right.”

 

Hoseok leaves Hyungwon alone once they reach the door to the set (said he has to settle some paperwork) and Hyungwon gets more nervous without someone there for emotional support. He pulls himself together and enters the set, does the usual mannerism of greeting the director and staffs before walking to the changing area.

He is relieved when he doesn’t spot any Minhyuk in the room.

He heads to the restroom for a shower before making his way to the vanity area for the staff to put makeup on him.

“You’re lucky.” The staff says when she steps in front of Hyungwon to powder his face.

“Hm?”

“I said, you’re lucky. Your co-star on set today? He’s really pretty.”

As if on cue, a man steps into the room from the door behind them and Hyungwon reacts to the sound of the door opening by looking at the reflection in the mirror.

Hyungwon gulps down his saliva.

The man in the reflection catches Hyungwon’s eyes and smiles at him through the mirror before turning away to talk to a staff that approached him. Hyungwon feels like he can breathe again.

“Pretty, isn’t he?”

“I-I guess?”

The staff finishes his makeup and he gets off the chair, turning around to head to the restroom again.

“Hi!” The white-hair man slides in front of him and holds out his hand for a handshake.

“Oh hi,” Hyungwon returns the handshake awkwardly.

“I’m Minhyuk by the way, in case Mr. Yoo didn’t tell you or you forgot. I don’t expect you to remember my name.”

“I do remember, actually. I’m Hyungwon, also in case you don’t know my name.”  
“How can I not know your name? You are literally one of the most famous porn stars out there. I’m so honored to be able to work with you for my virgin shoot.”

Hyungwon smiles at the other’s friendliness. “Pleasure working with you too.”

“Too bad there’s no time to break the ice. I see you’re heading to the restroom?”

“Uh yeah.”

“I’ll see you later on set then.” Minhyuk smiles at him again before walking past him and Hyungwon is halfway to the restroom when he turns his head back. He sees Minhyuk putting on makeup as well, and the staff laughs loudly at something he said.

A charmer indeed.

❀

Hyungwon walks back on set and his eyes immediately go to the white hair boy (only because his hair colour is so striking) and he is seen speaking to the director.

He can tell how nervous Minhyuk is, and he himself is anxious as well. He’s just better at hiding it.

He overhears the director telling Minhyuk that he will guide them if he feels the need to and Minhyuk thanks him with a big smile before walking away to sit on the bed.

“Chae, you ready?” The director says loudly and Minhyuk’s attention turns to him as well.

“Uh yeah.” He steps away from the door.

“Okay everybody take your places!”

Hyungwon joins Minhyuk on the bed, both of them dressed in shirt and boxers, and the latter gives a reassuring smile (he probably knows Hyungwon doesn’t dabble with gay porn and pities him). He gives a weak smile back.

“Anything you wanna say or request before the shoot begins?”

“Uhhh no homo?”

The elder bursts into fits of laughter. “Sure thing.”

 

Everything sort of became a blur after the director cues them to start.

Hyungwon may or may not have frozen in place because this is the first time he doesn’t know what to do. And the position they were in is kind of awkward, because they were sitting side by side with their legs crossed. But thank god Minhyuk takes the initiative to reach for Hyungwon’s cheek and turn his head so they can kiss. Hyungwon catches a moment of uncertainty in his eyes but then it’s gone because the gap between their faces closes.

There’s nothing too different about kissing a man, Hyungwon thinks. Maybe the hand on his cheek is a lot bigger. The moans coming out from the other is a lot deeper. But it’s nothing too drastically different.

The neck strain probably encouraged Minhyuk to change position, moving to sit on his lap with his legs crossed behind Hyungwon. His left hand is now on Hyungwon’s cheek as well and Hyungwon’s hands naturally go down to the elder’s waist.

Hyungwon doesn’t know how long they made out for, but the director shouts cut and tells them they did a good job and they can move on to the next part.

Hyungwon’s heart pounds faster.

The camera starts rolling again and Minhyuk tugs at Hyungwon’s shirt, prompting Hyungwon to raise his arms so he can pull it off. Everything follows through nicely with Minhyuk pulling off his own shirt as well. They go back to kissing but Minhyuk starts grinding his hips and Hyungwon’s grip on his naked waist tightens.

Minhyuk probably knows he is nervous, because the hands on his cheeks slowly move away. The left hand falls to his shoulder and the right hand slides behind his head. Hyungwon feels the hand caressing his head soothingly, and he tries to relax and give in to the feeling, all while Minhyuk is rhythmically grinding against him.

 ❀

“So everything was fine? You weren’t uncomfortable or anything?”

“Yes, everything went smoothly. Is it that hard to believe?”

Kihyun snorts. “Hardly anything proceeds smoothly when you are involved.”

Hyungwon bites his tongue and stops himself from starting a fight with Kihyun, especially because Kihyun gets feisty after midnight. “ _Anyway_ , the shoot ended well. Minhyuk was nice.”

“Nice person? Or nice sex partner?”

Hyungwon keeps quiet.

“Oh okay, I get it.”

“Get what? I didn’t even answer you.”

“You think he’s both, right?”

Silence again.

“Okay I shall not tease you further since you’ve been very accommodating to my demands lately. I take it that you are fine with moving on with the next shoot?”

“Yes.”

“Great! I will let Minhyuk know.”

Kihyun hangs up without a goodbye (as usual) and he is left with his own thoughts again as  whe stares up the ceiling.

And somehow his mind keeps going back to the shoot during the day. All that’s in his head now is the image of Minhyuk lying on his stomach with his dick in Minhyuk’s mouth that seems like a flashbulb memory, the memory appearing in his brain every few minutes.

Hyungwon remembers Minhyuk smiling when he felt Hyungwon’s hard-on against his own, giving him confidence to climb off Hyungwon’s lap and proceed with the blowjob.

Hyungwon was surprised at how skilled he is, more skilled than many of the girls he has done it with before. Maybe Minhyuk practices a lot.

He crawled back into Hyungwon’s lap once he licked up and swallowed everything, kissing Hyungwon and started grinding again, this time on Hyungwon’s thigh and much more aggressive than before. He doesn’t think he can forget the look of Minhyuk hooded eyes staring deep into his as speeds up the movement of his hips to reach his orgasm.

He probably could’ve gotten hard again if they continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the plot will thicken now that they have met ;_;


	3. one step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon meets minhyuk outside of work for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update...  
> abit of a filler chapter so it's a tiny bit shorter than the previous ones

Hyungwon is now on his gay break, courtesy of the generous Yoo Kihyun, but the duo just had to ruin it by remembering that the video gets uploaded today.

“You sure you don’t want to watch it?”

“No!” Hyungwon moans in annoyance for the umpteenth time. He has never felt this embarrassed about his videos before, not since his first few ones.

In the two’s shared apartment, Jooheon and Changkyun are currently against the headboard of Jooheon’s bed while he is lying on the foot of the bed with his back facing the two, Jooheon continuously teasing him by making unnecessarily exaggerated reactions and kicking his back continuously, as if he is shy about watching all that is going on on the screen. Changkyun, being the less obnoxious one, quietly watches the laptop that is propped on both his and Jooheon’s thighs. Hyungwon still has his index fingers in his ears to block the sound.

“You got hard so quickly, hyung.” Jooheon exclaims excitedly. Hyungwon groans in response and sticks his fingers further in.

“Oh wow, he really swallowed the whole thing like a champ.” Changkyun adds and Jooheon gasps at the screen. “He seems almost as good as we are.”

After a painful ten minutes, Hyungwon hears that the sound from the laptop stopped. Relieved, he takes his fingers out of his ears so his hands are free to use his phone again.

“But hyung you did so well even though he was doing all the work and all you did was get your dick sucked! I’m really proud of you.” Hyungwon doesn’t know if Jooheon is being sarcastic, but he chooses to glare at the younger because he is pissed either way.

“I must say Minhyuk hyung is really gifted at this job. And the comments are very positive. They really like the both of you.” Changkyun says.

“Noted with thanks.” Hyungwon stays unbothered, scrolling through his Instagram feed.

Jooheon kicks Hyungwon’s shoulder. “How was it for you though?”

“Yeah how was it? It did look like he sucked your dick really well.”

Hyungwon sighs at the two’s nosiness. “It felt like any other shoot. Nothing special.”

They both look disappointed with the answer.

“He just doesn’t want to admit that the man gave him a blowjob better than any other girls he did it with.” Jooheon whispers to Changkyun, loud enough for Hyungwon to hear. Hyungwon rolls his eyes when he sees the latter nod in agreement. “Can we just not talk about work when we are, you know, outside of work?”

“We just want to help you, hyung!” Jooheon protests.

“Yeah, we can give you some tips for the next shoot.”

“You really need to repay him for that good suck.”

Hyungwon regrets agreeing to hang out his friends’ place.

 

✧༺♥༻✧

 

Even during winter when the outside is cold as heck, Hyungwon likes to take walks to ease his brain. Clear his mind off things.

It doesn’t help when the ‘thing’ that’s on his mind appears in front of him.

Who knew Seoul is so small, because he sees Minhyuk walking towards him down a small street but he is still looking down on his phone so he has not seen Hyungwon yet.

Being the most awkward human being, he contemplates turning around and retracing his steps to avoid an awkward greeting with the other. He has ten seconds before they walk past each other.

He decides to brave it through and continue walking while staring at the floor. He silently prays that Minhyuk does not look up from his phone.

He does anyway.

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk says out loud to catch his attention (as if he didn’t already caught it a few seconds prior) and waddles to Hyungwon while he is all bundled up in winter wear. Hyungwon looks up from the suddenly very interesting floor, pretends to be shocked to see him and gives him a small smile. A sheepish one.

“What a coincidence to see you here! Do you live in this area?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Me too! I came down here to get food from the convenience store. What about you? Where are you heading to?”

“Nowhere in particular. Just strolling through the streets.”

“Strolling? In this deathly weather?”

Hyungwon nods and Minhyuk returns the gesture in understanding, albeit a little confused.

“Uh I know you were planning to eat convenient store food but, we can eat together elsewhere if you don’t mind? I haven’t gotten dinner yet either.”

Minhyuk looked slightly shocked at the suggestion at first but the expression quickly changes to a bright smile. “Sure!”

❀

Hyungwon doesn’t know what compelled him to say those words, but he have already spout them out and he can’t retract them now. His inner introvert is chiding him in his head while Minhyuk sits opposite him in a small ramen shop. He gazes up a little over the menu in his hand to see what the other is doing. The elder is staring intently at the menu, looking over the selections seriously.

“What are you getting?” Minhyuk asks all of the sudden and Hyungwon quickly fleets his gaze back down to the menu before he gets caught staring.

“I think I’m getting the tempura ramen.” He says after a quick scan of the menu.

Minhyuk picks up the pencil and order paper to help put a mark on Hyungwon’s choice before marking his own. “Any drink?”

“Coke.”

Minhyuk finishes marking for two coke and calls on a waiter to pass the paper.

“So, how do you feel about your first shoot?” Hyungwon courageously initiates a conversation after the waiter leaves, mostly because he can’t take awkward silences.

“Oh it was fun! Better than doing it alone in your bedroom.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen and he blushes. He did not intend to hold a conversation about Minhyuk’s masturbation habits.

The said boy notices how appalled Hyungwon looks and quickly adds, “I’m talking about my cam boy job. Didn’t Mr. Yoo tell you?”

Now Hyungwon is even more appalled. He shakes his head.

“I started being a cam boy about a year ago to make extra cash because being a freelance artist alone does not earn me enough as much as I love the job. Mr. Yoo found me on the cam boy website I was on and offered me a job, saying I had potential in the porn industry.”

“Ah, I was wondering how you seemed so comfortable in front of the camera for your first time.”

“I am good with cameras _and_ people. A jack of all trades.” Minhyuk smiles as he compliments himself and Hyungwon has to agree. He _is_ good at his job.

The waiter comes back with their coke and they both crack open their cans. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you for some feedback but I don’t know how to approach you on that.”

“Feedback?” Hyungwon asks before sipping on his drink.

“Yeah, feedback on my performance in the job. I want to make sure I do better for the next shoot.”

Just like that, Hyungwon is forced to recall what happened during the shoot. “You uh…you did fine, I guess.”

“Fine? Just Fine?”

Hyungwon really isn’t a person who is critical of others or gives many comments. “I’m not saying you performed average. I’m saying what you did was up to standard and there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Hyungwon nods.

“That means my blowjob okay too?”

Hyungwon almost coughed out his drink.

He swallows the coke in his mouth and looks at Minhyuk. The worried look on Minhyuk’s face prompts him to quickly reply.

“Yes it was,” he manages to choke out. A smile returns to the elder’s face again. 

❀

  din know you watch cam boys mr yoo;););)

**devil yoo**

???

What?

minhyuk said you found him on a cam boy website

**devil yoo**

Minhyuk said? You had a conversation with him?

a conversation over a meal to be exact

**devil yoo**

Wow

Never expected you to get along with him so well

A meal? That’s a brave step out of the turtle shell for you

Anyway, I had to scout talent from somewhere

Thought I could steal some outstanding cam boys and groom them

 technically u r stealing businesses from other companies

**devil yoo**

That I am

He was pretty popular on the site he was on

Earns quite a bit in just one stream

i see

what a smart business man you are to scout talent from cam boy websites

**devil yoo**

I know

r u sure u din visit those websites for your own pleasure?;)

**devil yoo**

Why would I

I already have someone for that

WHAT

WHO

**devil yoo**

Do you want the link to Minhyuk’s cam boy page?

I can hook you up ;)

WHAT

NO

DONT AVOID MY QUESTION

**devil yoo**

Ok if you insist

Will send you the link later

Gtg adios ;)

ISTG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my vacation is finally here so i'll try to update this fic more quickly!!!


	4. second shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon continues to sweat nervously.

_You've Got Male (15:03)_  
Published 18/05/2019  
  
Before Minhyuk can set the papers down on the desk, the man sitting down on the chair before him drags him down by the wrist. He unwillingly stumbles forward, falling into the lap of the other.  
Hyungwon slowly traces the line of Minhyuk's jaw with his thumb and index finger before closing in onto his chin, guiding the face forward to his own.   
Minhyuk struggled a little during the kiss at first, trying to get out of the situation because he doesn't want to get caught on the public. But Hyungwon has a firm hand on his back and the man himself is just to hard to resist.  
He gave in and reciprocates the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.  
After kissing for a while, Minhyuk feels Hyungwon's hand leave his chin only to feel it again on his crotch. He breaks the kiss as he gasps in surprise, dropping the papers he had in his hand at the same time. Hyungwon hears the papers scattering on the floor and gives a devilish smile.  
"Pick them up."  
Minhyuk nods nervously and gets up from his boss' lap, meekly walking behind the chair. He gets down on his knees to pick the papers up.  
He hears Hyungwon stand up and walking towards him but he dare not look behind him to see what the other is doing. There is no need to because he then feels arms circle around his waist and he holds back his surprised gasp this time, continuing his task of picking up the papers.  
The hands unzip his pants and he shivers in nervousness, still not daring enough to stop the other from what he is doing. He knows to obey the boss.  
He picked up most of the papers when he feels his pants pulled down together with his underwear. Before he could do anything else, he feels hands spreading his cheeks and a tongue soon follows.  
He shivers again.  
His movement halts as the sensation he is feeling gets overwhelming. He drops the papers on the ground and leans his weight on his arms, head on the ground. A hand reaches in front to grab his erection and he moans out loud this time, not realising how much he wanted to be touched.  
It builds up and he finally spills in Hyungwon's hand.  
Heavy breathing fills the office and Hyungwon stands up. He swivels the office chair around to face where Minhyuk is and sits down. Wordlessly, he unzips his own pants and Minhyuk crawls between the man's spreaded legs. He pulls Hyungwon's pants down further and takes out his cock. He diligently laps on the dick in his hand and the man on the chair moans satisfactorily.  
As much as Hyungwon enjoyed the current treatment, he sees the other discretely touching himself as well. He pulls the other off his dick by his hair and guides him back into his lap. He kisses Minhyuk again and at the same time, he grabs both of them in his right hand.  
He knows Minhyuk is getting impatient when he starts to fucking himself in Hyungwon's hold so he speeds up the movement of his hand.  
Hyungwon came first and Minhyuk followed soon after. Minhyuk stares into his eyes for abit before leaning in for a final kiss.  
  
-  
  
Hyungwon lied.  
He did want to visit Minhyuk's cam boy page and still does. Only out of the curiosity.  
Also, Kihyun did send him the link after a few days, just as a joke to piss Hyungwon off. But Hyungwon has itchy hands so he types the link onto his laptop on incognito tab and waits for the page to load.  
He feels like he is commiting a crime.  
It fully loads up after a few seconds and a huge picture of Minhyuk's face shows up as the page's banner.  
He skims through the site as he scrolls down until he sees where the archive of his livestreams are. The thumbnails are fairly the same; they all show Minhyuk sitting on a bed (presumably his bedroom) and the only difference are his poses and his dressing.  
He clicks on the latest video, dated three months ago. He isn't a member of the site, so he only gets to preview a few minutes of the videos.  
The video starts off with Minhyuk's face close to the camera, probably trying to read the comments on the screen.  
He properly greets his viewers once a good amount of people are in. "The comments are coming in too fast so I can't read anything properly. What should I do today?"  
Kihyun is not lying when he said Minhyuk is famous on the site because comments on the livestream kept flowing in.  
"Thank you for all the donations even though I haven't done anything yet." He giggles and it sends a weird feeling in Hyungwon's heart.  
Minhyuk looks at the comment section for a while more before leaning back on the headboard. He reaches for his sweatpants and slowly tugs it down, leaving him in his briefs.  
Hyungwon feels himself sweat in nervousness, just like when he films with Minhyuk.  
The outline of his dick (that Hyungwon has now seen twice) is visible on his underwear. The camboy leans forward again after throwing out his sweatpants. "If I get over 5000 coins today I will play with my hole today. Deal?"  
Hyungwon panics and shuts his laptop, only now realising what he is doing is extremely wrong. He shouldn't be invading Minhyuk's life after all, they are just co-workers.  
(Then again, he has seen and touch almost every private part of Minhyuk already.)  
He sighs and puts his laptop aside, picking up his phone to check for notifications. He sees a few text from Hoseok reminding him of his upcoming schedules and new texts in his chat group with the two brats.  


**JH**

KYUN

did u see hyungwon hyungs new vid

**CK**

not yet

**JH**

NSDJKVNSKD

its SPICY

**CK**

i cant watch it now im on a family trip :(

dont make me curious :(((((((

**JH**

hehe

.

**JH**

HYUNG!!!!

U R ONLINE

IM SO PROUD OF U

u were so natural in it i almost thought u r one of us gays

and the kisses?

S P I C Y

.

**JH**

SAY SOMETHING

I JUST COMPLIMENTED U

thanks?

**JH**

:DDDDDD  
  
And now Jooheon reminds him of his shoot with Minhyuk last week. Something he doesn't want to think about but have been ever since it ended. It hasn’t come across his mind for the past few hours and now it’s back again.  
Actually everything went fine, though he was still a tiny bit (read: very) nervous. Minhyuk caressed his head again when they kissed but this time it somehow made him more nervous. It was a smooth shoot nevertheless, technically there’s nothing to worry about or brood over.  
But what bothered him was what happened towards the end of the filming, when the last kiss happened.  
It wasn't scripted, and it kept Hyungwon up awake at night it for the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter came late and is very short but thank u to all who left kudos and esp those who left comments! im awkward so i dont reply but just know i read them and appreciate all of them<3

**Author's Note:**

> just want to make it clear that in this fic, hw is NOT homophobic!!!!!!!!!
> 
> critique me in the comments :>


End file.
